Percy Jackson and the Olypians: Wizarding protection program
by starkiller2886
Summary: Percy Jackson and his demigod friends have to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his friends from Moldywart and his followers. But is every thing as it seems? I guess we shall find out.


**A/n: Hey guys. long time no see. Well this is what I have been doing since the time I have been away. Gods I've missed the Internet. So without further adue I introduce to you Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Wizarding Protection Program. By the way it's all written in Percy's POV. Just like the books. Takes place after TLO and some what AU of Harry's 6th year. Hope you like. Also don't bite my head off on my spelling and grammar I get it I'm not the best grammar person. So hope you like.- sincerely**

**The Starkiller2886.**

**Disclaimer: As of 2013-2014 this copy right is reserved for my use.(Not relay). Characters and objects that are from the Percy Jackson series is the proud property of Rick Roldrien, and Harry Potter characters and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. All original content is mine! Also Leon Spike is my own character. (Read the next paragraph to understand.)**

**OC**

**Name: Leon Spike**

**Age: Fourteen  
**

**Height 5' 7''**

**Godly parent: Hecate goddess of magic**

**veteran of the second giant war. **

"Percy, Annabeth should be here any minute!" My mom yelled from across the hall. "Are you ready yet?" She asked in another yell.

"Mom, it's just a dance!" I yelled back while trying to figure out this stupid tie.

"Excuse me but this is your last dance!"She yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"And my first." I mumbled to myself. "Plus Grover is going to be with us so there goes the need for formality." I told her with a small laugh.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"That has to be her." Mom said excitedly.

After she ran off to check who was at the door I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to see a girl in a pink and white strapless dress on and some how managed to steal Annabeth's face.

"Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth?" I asked with a small smile.

Then she punched me in the arm even though I didn't feel it.

"Owww." I said playfully.

After I recovered from Annabeth's lethal attack I said. " I never thought that pink would look so..." I tried to think of the right word to say.

"Aphrodite's cabin made me do it." She said in disgust.

"Well you look dashing." I said with a smile.

"Come on Grover is waiting." She said while dragging me out of the door.

"Bye mom." Said while closing the door behind me.

After we got outside I saw one of the greatest sites ever.

"Blackjack!" I yelled.

_Hey boss._

_"_Hey, whacha doing here?" I asked.

_The G-man wanted to do something special for you and your girlfriend._

Thanks pal." I said "Where is he?" I asked.

_He just left with Juniper. You know what she smells like juniper._

_"_Ha ha." I laughed and helped Annabeth onto Blackjack and we were off.

* * *

_Here we are boss.__ Goode High School.  
_

"Thanks BlackJack." I said then he fled into the night sky.

As we walked in, almost every boy was starring at Annabeth. And of course who do we find inside? The biggest football jock of all times. Jeff Logan.

"Well if it isn't Prissy Jackson." He laughed really loud with his friends.

"Leave him alone." Annabeth defended.

"You let your girlfriend fight your fights?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't fight his fights! I fight because I want to destroy some pathetic excuse for a human being." She snarled.

"Now look here you little b-"

"Gentle men and lady please calm down." Said an unpleasant voice. Then the jocks left.

"Hera." Annabeth whispered.

As I turned around I did a little bow.

"Queen Hera." I murmured.

"Perceous Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Hera acknowledged us.

"PERCY, ANNABETH!" Yelled a voice.

Then Grover came running into us with Juniper right behind him.

"I... Saw... Heraaa." He said as he looked up to see Hera and nearly fainted doing a bow.

"Satyrs." She mumbled.

"Now for the reason why I'm here is because Lady Hecate asked me to ask you a for a quest." She said it like she had better things to do. Which is probably right. I mean for being a goddess and all.

"What kind of quest?" I asked.

"She wants you to go to her castle, which is now a school for witch craft and wizardry. And she wants you to find this child known as Harry Potter and protect him from a evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. If you accept you can bring four other demigods." She said.

"I accept." I said proudly.

"Great your bags will be waiting at your cabin for when you are ready to leave." She said and left as quickly as she came.

"Who are you taking?" Annabeth asked after the goddess left.

"Well you of course, Nico since he's at camp for the rest of the year and has nothing to do. Maybe Leon Spike from the Hecate cabin. If she agrees I guess we can accept a certain daughter of Ares." I told her.

"I'll I.M Clarisse. If you go ask Nico and Leon." Annabeth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and went to find a rainbow.

* * *

After we I.M. each of our friends and aquatint *cough* Clarisse, we went back to the dancing floor to finally dance.

"You want to dance?" Annabeth asked.

"You know I can't dance." I said with a small laugh.

"Just fallow my lead." She said taking my hand and dragging me on the dance floor/gym floor.

Then the slowest song came in out of no ware and I had the feeling Grover had something to do with it.

"Come on seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed she had me put my hand around her and we 'danced'.

"See not to bad." She sad with a sweat smile. "HEY! Get your hands north of the equator." she said moving my hand higher while failing to keep a giggle at bay. (A joke from Zuri Ross from Jessie.)

"Sorry." I lied trying to contain some laughter.

"Sure." She said sarcastically dragging out the 'r'.

"How do you feel about this quest?" she asked coming closer to me.

"Worried, I mean we just finished a war with the most evil person in the world and we are about to get into another." I said while pictures of fallen friends lined the streets of Manhattan and around the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"I know me too." She said while giving me a quick kiss.

"I mean how could Hecate keep a secret civilization without us finding out?" I asked knowing no one had an answer.

"I don't know kelp head. But we have to keep it together." She said pushing me down on a chair and grabbed a cupcake while getting blue icing everywhere.

"Hey, no matter what happens I will always be there for you." I said while she gave me a kiss and getting a face full of blue icing.

"I love you too." She said knowing that was what I was trying to get out.

Then we had to wait for Grover and Juniper to finish their dance.

After the dance Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, and I went to find an empty ally and wist led for Blackjack and his friend.

**A/N: Did you like? Hope so. Now make sure you follow or favorite. (or do both) And push the little review button to tell me how you liked.**

**Sincerely Starkiller2886 and May the Force be with you or in this case May the gods be with you but you would probably have a better chance with the Force. **


End file.
